


A Commoner in Love With a King

by wholocked_am_i



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocked_am_i/pseuds/wholocked_am_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is in love with a common warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My king. How may I serve you?” I said as I kneeled, crossing my right arm over my chest. King Loki had summoned me to the throne room saying he needed to discuss something urgent.  
“Hello, Melanie. How are you today?” he asked me. He was sitting in his throne, staff in hand like always. He was dressed in a fancy green and gold tunic along with black leather pants; he wore knee high black and green boots. His hair was long and slightly curly. His emerald green eyes looked even more green than usual.  
“I’m fine, my king. How are you today?” I stood and flattened my skirt. I was wearing one of my favourite outfits today; a maroon and black corset, a short maroon skirt and black leggings. Like Loki, I too wore black knee high boots.  
“I’m fine, thank you. Let’s cut the act shall we? It is just us in here after all. Come here, I’ve missed you.” I walked up to him, sat on his lap and kissed him. We had been secretly dating for four months now. I had been away fighting with Lady Sif for the last two weeks, we had just gotten back last night and this was the first time I had seen Loki.  
“I missed you too, love. Loki, I have a question.”  
“Yes? What is it?” he said as he ran his hand through my long brown hair.  
“How long are we going to keep this, us, a secret? What are we hiding from? If you’re worried about what Thor will think, he likes me. He trusts me even.”  
“I’m worried about what the kingdom will think. You’re not royalty….you don’t even have a tittle. I love you Melanie, I do. But I have duties to the kingdom. I have to think of them as well. I’m sorry love. ‘He leaned in and kissed me. There was a hunger in his kiss, a hunger that I had missed.  
“The kingdom wants to see you happy. And if I make you happy then they will accept it. But if you are not ready to tell them yet, I will wait.” Suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open. Thor and his warriors came rushing in. I quickly jumped off of Loki’s lap; I stood next to his throne facing the group. They all kneeled and crossed their chest with their right arm. Thor was the first to stand. He was slightly shocked to see me still standing next to Loki.  
“Melanie? What are you doing here?” he asked me. He wasn’t asking to be mean, he truly was curious as to my reason for being with Loki. A common warrior usually has no reason to be with the king.  
“I…uh…we were just talking. Catching up on a few things. Discussing a few ideas on battle techniques. I could go if you need me to.” I started down the stairs from the throne. Sif looked at me and gave me a knowing smile. She was the only one besides Thor that knew that Loki and I were together. She was my best friends so of course she would know.  
“No, you may stay. Loki, there have been rumors flying about of eminent attack on Midgard.” Thor said.  
“What do you mean? Where have you heard such madness?” Loki said, sitting up straighter in the throne. Midgard was Loki’s favourite realm, besides Asgard. He loved the technologies of their world. He loved telling me things about his time spent there. He could happily talk about Midgard for hours.  
“The rumors have been circulating within the warriors, I hear them during training. Lady Sif and the warriors three, and I, we are worried.” Thor truly sounded worried. We were all standing, facing Loki now.  
“Thor, I have not heard such things when I am with the warriors. Perhaps you may have misheard them?” I lived with the warriors; I usually heard all of the silly rumors that were spread. But this, this I had not heard. Granted Sif and I had been gone for the past two weeks.  
“I heard it while you and the Lady Sif were away.’ He explained.  
“I want the four of you to go talk to Heimdall, see what he knows. Then report back to me. Depending on what he says, you all might be going to Midgard.” Thor and his friends nodded and began to leave. I started to follow but Loki stopped me, “Melanie, you sta. we are not finished with our conversation.” There was an edge to his voice, he needed me. He needed me to comfort him.  
“Yes, sir.” I said, turning and headed back to his throne. I waited for Thor and his gang to leave before I said anything else. “Are you all right, Loki?” I took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
“No, I have tried so hard to protect Midgard ever since I attacked it so many years ago. I’ll have failed as a king if I let them get attacked.” He pulled me closer to him, close enough to hug me while still sitting. He was visibly upset.  
“Loki, as much you love Midgard, they are not your responsibility. Asgard is.” I leaned into his neck, inhaling his scent. He somehow always smelled of mint and leather.  
“I know they are not my responsibility but I feel like I owe them because of my past. I have friends there. Tony, Jane, Selvig-okay maybe not Selvig, Clint, Darcy and Jude. I have to protect them at least. As king, it’s my job to protect people.”  
“And you do a wonderful job, Loki. Everything will be alright. Thor knows you care about those people, hell he loves Jane. He won’t let anything happen to them. Now, it is time to eat lunch. Will you dine with me?” I stood back up, holding onto his hand.  
“I love you Melanie. Yes, I would love to dine with you.” He said. He got up and we both headed for the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Midgard

We had returned to the throne room and were just enjoying each other’s company. I wasn’t needed anywhere and neither was Loki. We spent most of the afternoon playing around and flirting. Our favourite thing to do was pick on each other; Loki is the God of mischief after all. We also enjoy sparring with each other; the throne room was the perfect size for a good sparring match. Our latest match ended with Loki pinned on the ground with me sitting on him. We were both out of breath.  
“Loki, did you let me win this round?” I asked, trying to catch my breath.  
“Ha-ha no actually. You really did beat me. I must have stepped wrong somewhere.”  
“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” we never kissed out in public for fear of being seen. We only showed affection when we were in our bed chambers.  
“I’d kiss you back of course. We are alone, remember?”  
“You’re not worried about someone coming in?” I asked, it seemed like every time we even tried to get close in here, we always got interrupted.  
He answered my question by kissing me. ‘No, I’m not. I’m not expecting anyone to bother us. So I think it’s safe.” He kissed me again, this time with more passion. We began to make out. Suddenly the doors burst open.  
“Every time!” I hollered, frustrated. I quickly moved off of Loki and helped him up.  
“Thor, what did Heimdall say?” He asked as he stood up and straightened his tunic.  
“He could not see anything. Brother, I worry for Jane’s safety. And our friends.”  
“If only we had cell phones in Asgard.”  
“Life would be somewhat easier if we did. What are we going to do?” Thor asked.  
“What the hell is a cell phone?” I asked. They both looked at me with an awestruck look on their faces, like I was supposed to know. “What?”  
Thor spoke up first, “It’s a device used on Midgard to communicate across distances. They are quite useful.”  
“Oh.”  
“Gather Lady Sif and the warriors three and meet us at the Bifrost in thirty minutes. We are going to Midgard.” Loki said to Thor. He moved next to me and put his arm around my waist as he said ‘we’. Thor left and it was just the two of us again.  
Loki turned to and faced me, cupping my face in his hand he said, “Melanie, will you come with me? We have been away from each other for far too long. I don’t know how long I will be away and I can’t imagine being away from you.”  
‘Loki, I don’t know. I’ve never been there before. I mean, I don’t want to be away from you either but isn’t Midgard like really really far from here?”  
“And Vanaheim isn’t? If you come I’ll show you a cell phone. I have one but I leave it there with Jane, along with all of my other stuff. And you can meet all of my friends. I think that you will like Midgard.” I could tell Loki really wanted me to go with him.  
“Alright, I’ll go because I do want to spend time with you. Do I need to pack anything? Should I wear my armor? I’ve never left Asgard unless it was for war.”  
“No you don’t need to pack anything, but do wear your armor. I don’t expect us to run into any trouble but I would rather you have it just in case. I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
“Alright. Well it’s in my bed chambers so I have to go get it. Meet you at the palace gates?” I ask, starting for the doors. He grabs my wrist and pulls me into a kiss.  
“I love you Melanie. I’m glad you’re going with.”  
“I love you too Loki.” He lets go of me so that I can leave.  
I walk to my bed chambers that are in an entirely different wing of the palace. All of the warriors live together in this wing. My chambers were nothing fancy; I had a large bed, a walk in closet and a large bathroom. I also had a balcony that overlooked the kingdom. I kept my armor in my closet, so I quickly went and got it. I grabbed my lucky necklace from my nightstand and headed out the door. I made sure that my door was locked, mostly because I didn’t know how long I would be gone. I then headed to the palace gates to meet with Loki. I was really excited to go somewhere with him, but at the same time I was nervous.  
When I finally got to the gates Loki was there waiting for me. He had his back turned and he was looking toward the city. He hadn’t heard me coming yet. I debated on scaring him or not. I decided to do it. I carefully stepped closer, watching my footing so I wouldn’t make a sound. I was right behind him, ready to pounce. Suddenly he turned around, smiled and then vanished. It was a projection; the real Loki came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.  
“Nice try Melanie, but I saw you before you got close.” He said with a giggle.  
‘Uh, I’m going to get you one of these times. Are you ready to go?” I asked turning to face him.  
“Yes, are you?”  
“Yea, I think so. Let’s go, Thor and the gang are probably already there.” I say taking his hand and leading the way. All of a sudden he stops, “What?”  
“You’re wearing that necklace….” This necklace was my good luck charm. My mother had given it to me before she died. I only wore it when I was scared about a situation (which wasn’t often), or nervous. Loki knew this.  
“Yea, so.” I tried to play cool, like it didn’t matter, like I wore it every day.  
“You told me you only wear that when you need your mother’s strength and courage. What’s wrong?”  
Dang, he knew me too well. “Nothing is wrong.” I lied.  
“Melanie, you’re lying. I can always tell when you lying.” Not only was he the god of mischief, he was also the god of lies as well. I don’t know why I even bother trying to lie to him. “Now what’s wrong?” he asked again.  
“I don’t know, Loki. I’m scared for some reason; like I’m scared something bad is going to happen. I’ve never been to Midgard, I don’t know what to expect. I don’t like not knowing. I always know what to expect when we go to war. I’m not good with the unknown, I’m good at fighting. What if the rumors are true and we-“ Loki cut me off by putting a long slender finger to my lips to silence me.  
“Stop. Everything will be fine. I’ll protect you if anything happens, and I will always be with you once we are there. I promise. Just relax okay?” He took me into his arms and gave me a reassuring hug. He let go but kept hold of my hand. We then began walking towards the Bifrost. We soon arrived and sure enough Thor and his gang were there. Heimdall started the Bifrost and soon we were on our way to Midgard.


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie gets a new wardrobe and learns what a cell phone is

There was a flash of blinding light and then we were on Midgard. We landed in a desert. There was nothing visible for miles, other than trees and the occasional tumbleweed. I really hoped that Thor or Loki knew where we were.  
“Welcome to New Mexico, Melanie.” Loki said, putting his hand my shoulder. “We need to find Jane. She had our stuff.”  
We started heading north, towards a town I assumed. What seemed like an hour of walking we finally arrived at a small town. There were a handful of buildings. There was a lot of things that I didn’t recognize, so many foreign objects.  
We headed to a building in the center of the town. It was a two story building with multiple windows. Thor knocked on the door then proceeded to walk in, everyone followed him in except me. I thought it was kind of rude to just barge in. Loki grabbed my hand, pulled me in and said “Come on.”  
A short woman came out of a back room, saw Thor and ran to him excitedly. That must be Jane, I thought. She seemed really excited to see everyone, including Loki. She gave everyone a hug but stopped when she got to me. “And who’s this?” she asked.  
“My name is-“ I started to say but Loki cut me off.  
“This is Melanie. My girlfriend.” Loki took hold of my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He had never introduced me as his girlfriend before. Everyone looked at us and gave us a surprised look. Well, minus Sif. She knew that we were together but Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Thor did not.  
“Brother, you and this, commoner, are together? How long has this been going on?’ Thor asked  
“She is anything but common, Thor.” Hearing that made me blush. “And we have been together for four months now. I thought I told you, Thor.”  
“I do not recall, but perhaps you did and I just do not remember.” Thor said.  
“Jane, do you still have all of our stuff in storage?” Loki asked Jane.  
“yes I do, follow me. How long will you guys be here, do you know?” we followed her down a hallway to a small room, it was filled with clothing and random things that I didntk now. Everyone went in and starting going through things. They all had things that belonged to them. Everyone but me. So I stayed in the hallway with Jane.  
“I’d offer you some of my clothes but you’re a bit taller than me so I don’t think they would fit. Maybe Sif can share, at least until we can take you shopping.”  
“Uh, okay. I don’t get why we cant just wear our normal clothes though.” I said. I liked what I was wearing, I didn’t see why we had to change. Midgardian clothing looked weird, not mine.  
“If you wear your clothes youll stick out like a sore thumb. They change to look ‘normal’. People don’t normally wear armor here. Unless its comic-con” she explained. I guess that made sense; besides, I didn’t want to wear my armor the entire time I was here.  
“Thor never shuts up about you, by the way.” I said. Thor constantly talked about her, he did love her. It amazes me they aren’t married yet.  
“Oh yeah? That what Sif said last time she was here. Whats it like dating Loki? Hes quite the character. Darcy and him like to play pranks on everyone, especially Eric. He’s king now, isn’t he?”  
“Yeah he is. I’m dating the king of Asgard. Ha-ha-ha. Me, a simple common warrior, somehow managed to get with the king. Besides him being the king, our relationship is pretty normal; besides the fact that the kingdom doesn’t know. Everyone that does know is here. We like to play tricks on each other as well. We also practice sparring a lot, haha I can actually beat him. Its pretty cool.” I say watching Loki dig through a pile of clothes.  
Loki had found a black long sleeve v-neck shirt and a grey scarf to wear. He kept his leather pants and his boots on. He found a metal bracelet and put it on his left wrist. He looked really sexy in his new clothes  
“So you’re a commoner? How’d you end up with Loki, like how did you two meet?” Jane asked me.  
“We met through Sif. She is my best friend. Loki and I just sort of clicked.” Its true, we did. There was just something about our relationship that made sense. Sif told me once that she hopes that Loki and I get married one day. “How did you and Thor end up together? Ive never actually heard the story of how you met.” I asked.  
“Well when he was banished for attacking Jotenheim, he was sent here. When he landed, Darcy hit him with my car by accident. But then she tazed him so we took him to the hospital and then I hit him again by accident. He ended up staying with us, cuz I felt guilty. After that, I don’t know we just fell in love, I guess. I hate that we are so far apart all the time but I still love him.”  
“How romantic.” I said sarcastically. Sif called me into the makeshift dressing room so she could find me some clothes. We found a knee length skirt that was really flowy, then we found a sky blue v-neck shirt that had short sleeves. Sif did some digging and found a pair of sandals to go with the outfit. She then kicked all of the guys out of the room so that we could change. She wore a pair of pants, a long sleeve black shirt and boots. She looked fabulous, I felt weird in my clothes. I felt vulnerable almost. Once we both were dressed we went to meet everyone else in the front room. Loki of course was the first to see me. He had been waiting in the hallway for me.  
“Melanie, wow! You look amazing.” He took hold me and a gave me a hug then kissed me.  
“Thanks, Loki. You look pretty good yourself. Then again, I’m sure you could wear anything and make it look good.” Its true, he looked good in anything. But I loved it when he wore leather, it was always a huge turn on.  
Jane and Sif were in the kitchen making tea and something to eat. We were waiting for Eric and Darcy to show up so we could tell them what was going on. Thor and the guys were outside goofing off, Loki and I were in the lounge area sitting together on the couch. He was telling me about Midgard.  
He pulled out something from his pocked and handed it to me. It was a skinny black and white box. I had no idea what it was. “Uhm…what is this?” I asked him.  
“That, is a cell phone. Push the button on the side and it will turn on. You can make calls on it, to people miles away. Or you can send messages. It can even take pictures. Which by the way….” He said, taking the phone from me. He held it up so the back was facing me. He tapped the screen then smiled. “Perfect.” He turned it around so that I could see, there was a picture of me on the screen.  
“So does everyone here on Midgard have a cell phone? Or just the rich?” it seemed fancy enough that only the rich would have it.  
“Haha, no. Pretty much everyone has one. That’s how people talk to each other here. Theres also the internet but I’m not even going to try and explain that one. Anyways, depending on how long we stay here, we will have to get you a cell phone as well.”  
“Alright.” I say leaning over to kiss him.


	4. chapter4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is really short :(

Eric and Darcy showed up a few hours after we did. We told everyone of the possible threat and that we were there to investigate any possible leads. Darcy was really excited to see Loki, but she didn’t really seem to excited to see me. She seemed kind of jealous of me dating Loki. Eric on the other hand, was less than excited to see Loki, I guess sometime in the past, Loki possessed Eric’s mind and therefore, Eric hadn’t really forgiven Loki yet. Which makes sense really.  
We had dinner with Jane, Darcy and Eric then went down the road to a nice house. Loki said that S.H.I.E.L.D had bought Thor the house but made sure that it was big enough for the warriors three, Lady Sif and Loki to be able to stay as well. Loki and Sif each had their own rooms; the warriors three shared a large room together. Thor of course had his own room as well but he said he rarely used it because he preferred staying with Jane.  
I followed Loki to his room. It was painted black, there was a green tree painted on one wall, then above the bed was his name painted in gold Norse runes. The sheets on his bed were gold silk. It was a large room that reflected his personality well.  
Loki came up to me, put his hands on my waist and kissed me. “You don’t mind having to sleep with me, do you?” he asked.  
“No, of course not.” I had been dreaming about being able to sleep with him for a while now. So to say I was excited was kind of an understatement. “But I don’t have anything to sleep in and well I certainly can’t sleep naked…” I said trailing off, I’ve always kind of been uncomfortable naked.  
Loki just laughed. “Well actually you can, no one is stopping you.” He said in a seductive way. “But if you really want something you will have to go ask Sif for it.” He began taking off his clothe, first his boots, then his scarf, then his shirt. Of course I stood watching all of this in awe, his body was perfect. He was nothing but muscle despite his small build. He then started to undo his pants, but stopped and faced me. I could feel my face turn a very deep shade of red. “What?” he asked.  
“N-nothing.” I turned and left the room, I heard him chuckle as I left. I took a minute to calm myself then headed down the hallway to Sif’s room; hopefully she was still awake as it had gotten late.  
I knocked on the door, she answered and invited me in. “Hey, Sif, do you have something I could sleep in?” I asked as I headed into her room. It was smaller than Loki’s room but still nice.  
“Yea sure, do you want pants or a nightgown? I have both.” She asked heading to her closet.  
“Uh…a nightgown, preferably.” She pulled out a light green nightgown and handed to me. “Thanks.”  
“Hey Melanie, your more than welcome to stay with me if you want, I mean if you’re not comfortable staying with Loki that is.”  
“Thanks, but I think I’ll see how tonight goes. Besides this way I get to spend more time with Loki, and I get to sleep with the kind. How many girls do you know that can say that? Not many, I’m sure.”  
“Ha-ha, alright. Well if he takes over the bed, you can stay with me. My door is always open.” This is why Sif is my best friend. She always looks out for me and my well-being.   
“Thanks Sif, you’re the best. Hey do you mind if I change in here? I don’t really want Loki to see me naked.”  
“Go for it. I was just going to go wash up anyways.” She left me to change. So I quickly changed out of my clothes and into the nightgown. I then went back to Loki’s room. He was standing in front the large window, just looking. I put my clothes in a neat pile next to his (that were not neat at all) and went to stand next to him.  
“What are you looking at?” I finally asked after a few minutes of staring at nothing in particular.  
“Just how different the scenery is here. It never seizes to amaze me how much different Asgard is compared to Earth. This place is beautiful but not nearly as grand as Asgard.” He said turning and looking at me, he smiled at me. “You look gorgeous Melanie, even in just plane pj’s. Let’s go to bed yea?’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is really ooc in this chapter   
> when i say kingdom im really meaning just like the people in the palace that would see loki and melanie on a daily basis not nesecarily the entirety of Asgard

We ended up staying on Midgard for a little over a month. There was never any threats, so we stayed and relaxed. Loki got me a cell phone; he said it was the newest model of his phone, whatever that meant. Sif and Jane took me shopping for new clothes, now I have what is considered ‘normal’ clothes.  
Loki and I traveled to California; we met up with Tony and Bruce. They seemed pretty cool, well Tony did anyways. Bruce on the other hand seemed to be nervous the whole time we were there. I’m not sure why though. Maybe he was intimidated by Loki being a king AND a god. While we were there, we did something called a video chat. Loki called his friend that lived in Idaho. He said his name was Jude. Jude said that they liked to go snowboarding (I don’t know what that is) in the winter when Loki was in town. Jude told me about a few things that they liked to do to together, such as watching films together, eating unhealthy foods, amongst other things.   
We ended up staying in California a little over a week.  
After California, we decided it was time to go home. Loki had things he needed to do as king. We packed all of our Midgardian things up and left it all at Jane’s. We said our goodbyes and left. We trekked back to the Bifrost site and called Heimdall. There was a flash of light and we were back in Asgard.  
Everyone went on their way, except for Loki and I. we stayed behind a bit so that we could talk without being heard by the rest of the group. We had started heading towards the palace when Loki spoke up. “Melanie, I’ve been thinking.” He said taking hold of my hand.  
“Oh?’ I asked.  
“Yes, I think I’m going to tell the kingdom about us. I’m tired of hiding our relationship; it’s not fair to you. And I shouldn’t worry about what they think, you make me happy and that’s all that should matter. The kingdom should respect that.” We had stopped walking at this point.  
“Aw, Loki!” I said excitedly, hugging him. “What made you decide to do that?”  
“Well, I loved being able to introduce you as my girlfriend on Midgard, I want to be able to do that here too. Besides I like to think we might have a future together if that’s the case, we can’t hide our relationship forever. Also, I want to be able to kiss you in public.” He said with a laugh.  
“You think we have a future together?”  
“Yes, don’t you?” he had a puzzled look on his face, like he was surprised that I hadn’t thought of something like that.   
“Of course I do. We make a great couple. Everyone on Midgard told me we looked really good together. Like we were meant to be together. Tony told me, that seeing you with me, was the happiest he has ever seen you. Everyone, including me, wants us to be together.”  
“Well you do make me happy Melanie.” He said quickly kissing me. We had finally made it back to the palace. It was late in the day, so we said goodbye to each other, knowing we probably wouldn’t see each other for the rest of the day, and then we went our separate ways. When I got to my bed chambers, Sif was waiting for me.  
“What took you so long? I’ve been here almost an hour.” She asked, getting up off of the floor.  
“Loki and I walked back together. We were talking, why?’ I unlocked my door and we both went in. Sif sat on my bed and I went to my closet to change out of my armor.  
“What did you two talk about?” I heard her ask.  
I finished changing into a flowy, floor length dark blue dress and came out. “He wants to tell the kingdom about us. He’s tired of hiding our relationship. It was so nice not worrying who saw us when we were on Midgard. Being able to just be us, was so nice.”   
“Well its about time!” she said starting to French braid my hair.  
“He also said he sees us having a future together. Which is also why he doesn’t want to hide anymore. It makes me really happy knowing that he’s going to tell the kingdom. I just hope that they will be okay with us dating.”  
“It will be fine, don’t worry about it.” she finished braiding my hair.  
“What if the council doesn’t like me? They kind of have a say in who Loki is with, they have to approve of them. And I’m not of nobility or royalty…..they can so no. it scares me, Sif.”   
“Melanie, your over thinking it, the council will love you, the people will love you. Just because you’re a commoner doesn’t mean that your not great. Now stop worrying about it and lets go get something to eat, I’m starving!” with that we went to the dining hall.  
*Loki’s POV*  
“Guards! I need to make an announcement to the kingdom. Summon everyone first thing in the morning. Make sure the council members are there as well.”  
“Yes, my king.” The guards said then left me alone in my chambers. It was late in the day, I was tired and hungry. I couldn’t decide if I wanted to go to the dining hall or have something brought to me.  
I decided to go to the dining hall, so I changed out of my armor and into one of my many green tunics and some black leather trousers. Leaving my shoes behind, I headed for the dining hall.  
There was a handful of people already in the hall upon my arrival, they all greeted me when I entered. A servant came up to me and asked what I wanted to eat. I said my usual would be fine, a chunk of ham, a dragon fruit* and an assortment of other fruits as well. After telling them what I wanted ti headed to my seat at the head of the main table.  
Halfway there, I bumped into someone and me being the gentlemen I am, promptly apologized and started walking away. But whoever it was grabbed onto my arm, stopping me.  
“How dare you touch me! I am the-“ I began to say before realizing who had grabbed me. “Melanie! I apologize; I did not realize it was you.”  
“I should feel special. That’s twice now you’ve apologized to a commoner.” She said with a a smile.  
“You are anything but common, Melanie. How many times must I tell you that?’  
“At least once more, my king.” She said giggling. It loved it when she laughed, it was music to my ears.  
“Will you and Lady Sif join me? I would love to have such fine women in my company.” I said with as much charm as I could.  
Sif rolled her eyes, “Loki, what is with all of the charm? You are never like this.” Sif asked me, I just glared at her. “Ah, there is the Loki I know and love!”  
We all went to the head of the main table, my food was already there waiting for me.  
After dinner we sat talked for a while. Melanie soon got up and announced that she was retiring for the night. I got up to walk her to her bed chambers. We reached her door in no time. She started to open her door to go in when I stopped her.  
“Melanie?” I asked as I grabbed her hand.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m addressing the kingdom about us tomorrow, and well, I was wondering….I was wondering if you would be there with me.” I asked while look at our hands. I was nervous, which is unusual for me, I’m never nervous. But I honestly never thought I would have to address the kingdom on something like this. I thought I would be alone forever.  
“Am I allowed to be there?” she asked.  
“If I want you to be there, you can be there. I am king after all. I do what I want.” I said looking into her beautiful green eyes. Melanie was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I was so happy when I met her. Lady Sif had introduced her to me a year ago, but we didn’t start dating until five months ago.  
“I would love to be there then, Loki. Send a guard for me in the morning.” I quickly kissed her and she went into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dragon fruit is a nod to my good friend on instagram loki_and_the_wolf its her favourite fruit, she uses them in every rp that we do. haha


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki announces the relationship. Then tells Melanie a secret.

*The address to the kingdom*  
*Loki’s POV*  
Melanie and I were waiting behind a curtain in the throne room. Everyone had gathered there for my announcement. Melanie was dressed in an ornate emerald green dress, her hair was curled and pinned up. She was beautiful. But she was shaking with nerves. Fear was clearly visible on her face.  
“Melanie? What’s wrong? You have no need to be nervous. You are not the one that has to speak. For once in my life, I’m terrified to face my people. I never thought I would have to make this kind of announcement.”  
“What if they don’t approve of you being with a commoner? They could hate me. Wait, what do you mean you never thought you would have to make an announcement like this? Did you never think you would find love?”  
“No, I didn’t. Why would anyone want to love the god of mischief, the god who went psycho for all those years? The person who tried to enslave the entire human race.” I truly thought that I would never find love because of my past.  
“Well you know what? I love you, flaws and all. Besides, you weren’t you when you tried to take over Midgard. You are my kind and I love you, no matter what.”  
“Thank you Melanie.’ A guard came up to me, telling me it was time for the address. I thanked him and sent him away. “It’s time Melanie. Let’s go.” I took her hand and we went out into the throne room. It was full of random civilians, advisors, court advisors and dozens of guards. Melanie tensed next to me; I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Everyone kneeled when I entered. I stood in front of the throne; someone had put a fancy chair next to my throne for Melanie.   
‘People of Asgard, I have an important announcement to make.” I took Melanie’s hand and pulled her closer to me. “This is Melanie Sorenson, a warrior in my army. And my girlfriend of five months.” Everyone clapped, a few hollered with happiness. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the head of the council appeared in front of me and kneeled.  
‘My king. I want to start by saying congratulations. I am happy to see that you have found someone. Secondly, as the leader of the council I am inclined to ask, is she from nobility?” he asked me.  
“Thank you. No, she is not of nobility. But that should not matter. I am king; I will be with who I want to be with.”  
“I understand that sir; we just want to keep the bloodline pure is all.”  
“And yet you care not that Thor is with a common, mortal Midgardian. Why is it different for me? He is royalty as well.” No one seemed to care that Thor was with plain Jane.  
“He is not king.” The councilor said.  
“We will discuss this later, be gone. I am here to announce that I am happy for once, not to argue about the rules of nobility and being king. I simply ask for you, my kingdom, to be happy for your king. I will stay with Melanie if you approve or not.” The council leader left and the kingdom cheered.  
*Melanie’s POV*  
To hear the council say that they wanted to keep the bloodline pure, hurt. In other words, they didn’t approve of me, despite Loki’s words. I knew they wouldn’t approve. Why would it be okay for a commoner to be in love with the king? Thor and Jane got away with it because he wasn’t king, he was just a prince. He gave up the chance to be king for Jane. He wanted to be able to spend time with her on Midgard. Being king would not allow him to spend as much time there as he would like. The month and a half we spend on Midgard was rare in and of itself. That was the only vacation Loki would get for a while, I’m sure.  
I was upset but happy at the same time. Upset because the council had reacted the way it had. But I was happy because Loki was sticking to his guns. He wasn’t going to leave me because of my lack of nobility. He truly didn’t care. He just wanted to be happy. And he wanted his kingdom to be happy for him. I had begun crying, I didn’t know how else to react.  
That’s when Loki looked at me. I could see sadness in his eyes. This obviously did not go the way he had planned either. He looked and our hands then smiled at me.  
“Now if you will excuse us, Melanie and I have to go train.” I curtsied and followed Loki out of the room. Once we were both out of the room, Loki embraced me and started crying.  
“Loki? Why are you crying?” it was very unlike him to be crying, especially in front of people. He wasn’t one to show emotion. “If anyone should be crying, it should be me, I mean I am but you shouldn’t be. Loki please talk to me.” He let go of me but would not look at me. He turned around so that I couldn’t see him. I grabbed his arm trying to comfort him.   
“Don’t touch me!” he said to me angrily.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“I SAID, DON’T TOUCH ME!!” he turned to face me, he was still crying but his face and hands had turned blue, and his eyes were blood red. The tears he had cried had frozen and stuck to his cheeks. I gasped and took a step back in fear. Loki looked truly frightening. I had never seen him look like this before.  
“Loki? Are you okay?”  
“I never wanted you to have to see me like this. I’m sorry Melanie.”  
“Loki, why are you blue? What’s going on? Are you okay?”   
Suddenly his skin turned back to his normal pale flesh color. “I’m fine Melanie. I was just upset by what the council said. I truly am sorry that you saw that.” Loki stepped towards me, arms open for a hug. I instinctively took a step back because I was still unsure of what had just happened. “Loki, why were you blue?”  
“You really want to to know don’t you.” He said dropping his arms.  
“Well yes, I did ask twice. And it’s usually not a good sign when someone turns blue. There’s something you’re not telling me, what is it?”  
“It’s something only my family knows. I’ve never told anyone…”  
“It’s okay Loki. You trust me don’t you?”  
“Yes, with my life. But I am afraid you will leave me if I tell you. I don’t want to lose you.”  
“You’re scaring me Loki. What’s so bad that you can’t tell me?” I asked him.  
He took a big breath, “I’m a frost giant, Melanie. I was abandoned as a child, left to die in Jotenheim. Odin found me and brought me here. He and Frigga raised me as their own. I am king Laufey’s son.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to cut this chapter into two parts because it was so long and it didnt fit into the format ive been using.

The kind, the man I loved, the man I had secretly decided I’d spend my life with; was a frost giant. The monster from my nightmares as a child.  
It had been nearly 20 minutes since he told me. I hadn’t said a word to him since. I just couldn’t process the information. I had taken a seat on the floor so that I could think. Loki had sat across the hall from me, facing me. Respecting that I needed space.  
“Melanie, are you okay? You haven’t said anything for a while. Did I scare you so bad that you are now mute? I certainly hope not, I am afraid I would miss your laugh to much if that were the case.”  
He seriously thought I had gone mute, this made me laugh.  
“Ha-ha, I’m not mute, Loki. I’m just trying to process what you told me is all. It’s a bit hard to process that my boyfriend is a frost giant, the very thing that plagued my dreams as a child.”  
“You think me a monster?” he asked sadly. He dropped his head.  
“My gods, no! Loki your anything but a monster! That’s why it’s hard to process that you are a frost giant.” I had moved across the hall so I was sitting in front of him. “I’m not going to leave you. Loki, I love you too much to do that. Yes I admit that you scared me a bit but I think I’m okay now.”  
He looked up at me, “I’m sorry Melanie. I don’t like people knowing because I know that it would scare them. I did plan on tell you by the way, just not so soon. Its just that I got so upset by what that council member said. Its not fair that Thor can be with Jane and I can’t be with you. Honestly I think the council just hates me. They would rather have Thor in that throne than me. I only have it because he didn’t want it. Not that I’m really complaining about having the throne. I’ve wanted to be king ever since I was a child, but because of Thor, I never thought I would get it.”  
“Loki, what will happen if the council says we can’t be together?”  
“I don’t know Melanie, but I won’t leave you, if that’s what your worried about.”  
“Even if that means losing the throne? I don’t want you to lose your title because of me….”  
“I honestly don’t know what is going to happen, Melanie. I won’t let it come down to them making me give up my title for you. I will have a meeting with the council this afternoon to discuss us. Now…” he stood up, then helped me up, “Lets go down to the training arena. I wasn’t lying when I said we had training.”  
“What are we training for?” I asked. We started walking towards the arena that was at the center of the castle. We held hands as we were walking. It was going to be nice hiding anymore.  
“Nothing in particular. I just cant have my girlfriend be better than me. Haha.”  
“One time! I pin you one time and you think I’m better than you.”  
“You’ve become a better fighter since we started sparring. Like I said, the kings girlfriend cannot be better than him. Come on it will be fun.”  
“Yes, because training is fun.” I said sarcastically. Training with him was actually kind of fun. Loki taught me things that I wouldn’t normally learn if I was training with the other warriors.  
“Race you there?” He asked, getting into position to race.  
“You’ll win, I’m in a dress.” Loki snapped his fingers and we were both in our armor. I positioned myself next to him in the runners’ stance. “Okay, but no cheating.”  
“What? I’d never!” he said with a devilish smirk. “Ready?” I nodded. “Go!” We raced down the hallway, avoiding random servants and plants along the way. I was right on Loki’s tail, the door to the arena was in sight. I suddenly had a burst of energy. With this I hoped that I could beat Loki.  
I was right next to him; we were almost to the door. Suddenly, Loki disappeared from beside me. I looked around, confused and then I heard his laugh. He had cheated; he was at the door to the arena.  
I made it to the door a few seconds later, I was breathing hard, Loki was still laughing. “I thought you said you would cheat?” I asked, panting.  
“I lied. I at least ran half of it though.”  
“You still cheated! When did you stop running?”  
“About the time you got that burst of energy. You did pretty good by the way. You probably would have won had I not cheated.”  
“Is that why you cheated?”  
Loki blushed slightly, “Yes. I’m not a big fan of losing either.”  
“I’ve noticed.” I said giggling. “It pains you that I might be better than you, doesn’t it?”  
“What?! Of course not! Not lets go spar, please? That is the point of being at the arena. The race was to warm up.”  
Loki opened the door and we went in. We ended up working out and sparring together the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon. We egged each other on, pushing each other to our limits the best we could. Soon Loki said it was time for him to go. We were both covered in dirt and sweat.  
“Melanie I must go, do you plan on staying here much longer?” he asked.  
“No probably not, but I’m not sure.”  
“Okay, well don’t over work yourself love. I will come find you after the meeting alright?” he kissed me and started for the door.  
“Good luck.” I hollered after him. I watched him leave and then went back to what I was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think so far? i know loki is a bit OOC in this story but i am trying my best to keep in character somewhat. What do you guys think of Melanie? do you like her? she is supposed to be like me in a way but like Loki as well. she is supposed to be fun and playful but serious too. leave a comment and let me know what you think. i promise i wont bite....or cast a spell on you lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the council's meeting

*Later that day, at the council meeting*  
*Loki’s POV*

   
“What the hell do you mean?!” I yelled at the head of the council.  
“You cannot be with her. She is not of nobility or a royal family. It is your duty as king to keep the bloodline pure.”  
“Since when? And know that if you lie, I will skin you and turn you into shoes.”  
“Always.”  
“You do realize Frigga was a commoner as well? Odin didn’t follow this rule. I’m sure that if Thor was king, you would be fine with him being with Jane.”  
Just then Thor entered the room.  
“Brother! Melanie tells me the council does not approve of her.” Thor said as he came to sit beside me.  
“That is correct. Did she find you to tell you that?” I asked.  
“No, I ran into her in the arena. She told me about this meeting, about the council’s disapproval.”  
“She is still in the arena? We were in there all day. What is she doing?” I said aloud to myself.  
“I don’t know Loki, but I am here to help.” Thor said.  
“Thank you Thor. Now where were we?” I asked turning my attention back to the council.  
“You were trying to convince me that the council is treating you unfairly. And that if Thor was king he would get away with dating a commoner.” The head of the council said.  
“I hate to say this, but I agree with Loki. You guys were never a fan of him, and you’ve never treated him fairly, either. You’ve always favored me over him and it angers you that he has the throne and not I. Melanie is a good person and you should let them be together. She could make a great queen someday. That is if that that’s what Loki wants.” Thor explained.  
“Thank you, Thor.”  
Suddenly, one of the council members stood and cleared his throat to gain our attention. “You know what? I think they should be together. I can see that the king is happy. Think for one second men. When was the last time we saw our king happy? I mean truly happy? I think I can honestly say that since he got the throne, we haven’t seen him happy. No one wants an unhappy king. Melanie makes him happy, so let them be together, I think not letting them be together would be a bad decision.” The unnamed council member sat back down. The rest of the council members began talking amongst themselves, clearly seeing the young mans point. At the same time you could see the head council members face turn red with anger. This meeting clearly wasn’t going the way he wanted it to.  
“ENOUGH!” the head council member yelled. “He can’t be with her, that’s final!”  
Thor angrily stood, “No! My brother can be with Melanie, that is my say as a prince of Asgard. And you sir no longer have a say for I am removing you from your position. Loki and I will pick someone else to be head of our council. You are no longer fit for the job.”  
“You’re getting rid of me simply for following the rules? That’s absurd! You boys are nothing but fools, your father would be so disappointed in you two. So would you mother.”  
I stood, “How dare you speak to me, your king, like that. Guards, please remove him from my sight.” Two guards came and started to escort him out of the room.  
“You’ll regret this! I’ve helped run this kingdom for years. I was Odin’s favourite advisor! I was only trying to protect the kingdom from the likes of you, Loki, a disgusting frost giant. That’s why we always treated you different, it’s because we knew your secret. King Laufey didn’t want his only son because you were a small insignificant weakling of a frost giant, so he cast you aside, hoping you would freeze to death. But no, Odin found you and brought you back here and raised you as his own, not telling anyone of your true heritage. But I knew. I knew. I always-“ The guards dragged him away before he had the chance to finish.  
Shock was written on everyone’s face except for Thor and me. I sat back down and sighed. There obviously wasn’t going to be a decision made about this today. It was all so frustrating and it shouldn’t be. All I wanted was to be with Melanie. I had finally found someone that made me happy and I apparently could be with her because of some ancient rule set by my great great grandfather. Correction Thor’s great great grandfather. But this rule has never been followed, Odin and his father both married commoners. It has never been followed until now. And it’s all because a frost giant from Jotenheim secretly sits on the throne and not a got from Asgard. The truth had been said, they were treating me different, unfairly all because I was not truly Odin’s child.  
The council members had gone back to talking amongst themselves, and I was deep in angry thought when Thor spoke up.  
“Who was second in command? Stand now.”  
The same young boy that had spoke up earlier timidly stood, “That would be me, sir.” The talking stopped, everyone either looked at the young man or Thor.  
“What is your name young man?” I asked.  
“Er…its Declan, sir.”  
‘Declan, how long have you been on the council? You look fairly young.” Thor asked.  
“Five years, I’m twenty-two by the way.”  
“And how long have you been second in command?” I asked.  
“Two years now, sir.”  
“Do you feel as though you have enough experience to take over?” Thor asked.  
“Er…honestly?” Declan asked.  
“Preferably, yes.” Thor said.  
“No, I don’t. But I want the position. I would do a good job. I am confident enough that I could make important decisions when the time comes. Like today, I know the rules about who you can and can’t date but I honestly don’t see the problem with dating Melanie. I also believe that the rest of the council would support me on this. Yes this rule was probably made for a reason but since no one has ever actually followed it, why start now. I think your father, may he rest in peace, would want to see you happy and if she makes you happy, then be with her. I also think that you mother, rest in peace as well, would have happily approved of Melanie. She seems like a lovely person from what I have seen.”  
We were speechless; this kid knew how to impress a guy. Then Thor and I looked at each other, we nodded in silent agreement. This kid definitely got the position.  
I stood and walked over to Declan. I put my hand on his shoulder and said, “You’ve impressed me and my brother, Declan. We want you to have the head position. Not just because you said I can date Melanie, but because you show promise.”  
“Thank you, sir.” He picked up a stack of papers and then went to sit in the head councils chair. I went back to my seat at the head of the table.  
“Now, I need a final ruling on this matter. Are we following this stupid rule or not?” I asked.  
The council talked amongst themselves for a while, and then they all wrote their votes on some parchment then passed it to Declan. Declan stood to read the votes.  
“Good news sir, the council has agreed to let you be with Melanie. They votes came to nine for and three against.”  
I breathed a sigh of relief. I had won. I got to be with Melanie.


End file.
